


Hidden Talents

by Sharoto



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Oblivious Victor Nikiforov, Rostelecom Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharoto/pseuds/Sharoto
Summary: 5 Times Viktor didn't notice Yuuri's talented tongue and the one time he did.Summary courtesy of my mad friend.A strange idea I had about an oblivious Viktor that took to far.





	Hidden Talents

1\. "This way, Vitya, come on," Yuuri said grabbing Viktor's hand and pulling him in the opposite direction. Sheremetyevo airport was bustling with people. Skaters, coaches, fans, and even those who have no clue what has brought all these foreigners to Moscow. Viktor sped up when he finally spotted the sign Yuuri must have already seen "такси" it said, with the English translation beneath in fading print, "Taxi". As glad as Viktor was to see the familiar strokes of Cyrillic around for the first time in months, it occurred to him that the opposite might be true for Yuuri. To the younger man, it would be incomprehensible gibberish, much like Japanese had been for Viktor, and still was much of the time.

Yuuri weaved them through the crowds with practiced ease. For someone who didn't like crowds, he sure knew how to get through them quickly, and without attracting the attention has Viktor has grown accustomed to. This was no doubt helped by his iconic hair being covered for once, much to his dislike. His skater had insisted, wanting to at least make it out of the airport unscathed, and Viktor had reluctantly agreed, once pouting and complaining about how it would mess with his hair hadn't had any effect.

 

2\. "That sounds good," Yuuri mutters to himself as he read the menu many items seem to get similar responses, some considering, others regretful. Eventually, a decision is made, "This one please Vitya," he said at last pointing to a selection. 'A pleasant reversal to the normal routine' Viktor thought as he ordered in his native tongue. Normally it would be him struggling to read the strange characters and Yuuri translating for him and then ordering so Viktor wouldn't get embarrassed by his terrible pronunciation. He liked to think he was improving in that respect though. Even if Yuuri still tended to order for them both.

 

3\. "Yuuuuriii, Answer that please?" Viktor mumbled in Russian, not wanting to move himself. "はい、ヴィクトル" (Yes, Viktor)Yuuri replied reaching across his partner for the phone. The call only lasted a few moments before Yuuri ended it with "Спасибо!"(Thank you!) Viktor thought how good Yuuri sounded speaking Russian, and wondered if Yuuri felt the same hearing him speak Japanese, or if he butchered it too much for that. He would have to teach Yuuri some more Russian once this weekend was over.

 

4\. "Don't be rude Yurio, you know Yuuri doesn't speak Russian" Viktor snapped, sick of everyone from reporters to Yakov speaking to both of them, but deliberately excluding his partner by speaking the language that he doesn't share with them despite most of them having perfectly passable English to fall back on. Both Yuri's try to interrupt his rant. "But he..." the younger tried as the elder said, "It's fine, I...". "NO, English!" Viktor snapped again, "You hated it when we spoke Japanese in front of you!" "But..." "Vitya.." they both tried again. "Now apologise," Viktor said sternly, turning on the youngest of them, leaving no place to argue. "ごめんなさい"(Sorry) Yuri said with a stiff bow and an odd smirk. "Спасибо юра" (Thank you, Yura), Yuuri answered helplessly. Viktor was so pleased with this apparent success that he missed mouthed exchange. "You haven't told him?", "I keep trying..." "ばか" (Moron). Yuuri is left unsure if his young friend is referring to him or his coach.

 

5\. Viktor has a tendency to revert to Russian when he's emotional, so after seeing Yuuri break his personal best, again, was bound to lead to rambling. He also knew that his Yuuri was not good at taking compliments, least of all from him. What he hadn't expected however was the ever growing blush on Yuuri's face as he babbled his praises in overexcited Russian. He must be picking up more than Viktor thought, either that or he is just assuming Viktor is singing his praises because he knows him too well. 

 

6\. "Витя, все будет в порядке." (Everything will be fine Vitya.) Yuuri tried soothingly, arms wrapped around his lover as they sat on the edge of the bed. Hoping that sound of his native language with calm his nerves and be easier than having to translate everything first. "Тренер Яков мне поможет," (Coach Yakov is going to help me,) he continued, wondering if his accent had improved at all since Yuri had been helping him brush it up. "Позаботься о Маккачине." (You just focus on Makkachin.) Viktor calmed down enough to process what had just happened, and the only response he could manage was "У тебя московский акцент, откуда у тебя московский акцент?",(You have a Moscow accent, why do you have a Moscow accent?) 

Yuuri laughed at that, maybe his boyfriend had finally caught on."Это все Юра, он помогал мне с произношением." (Blame Yura, he's been helping me with my pronunciation.) He laughed again before adding "Я давно не практиковался." (I was a little rusty.) Viktor startled at this until then he was assuming that Yuuri had been learning for him, that it was a recent development, not some strange coincidence. "Как давно ты говоришь по-русски?" (How long have you spoken Russian for?) he asked a touch hurt. "И почему ты его учил?" (And why did you learn?). 

Yuuri heard the hurt in Viktor's voice, but couldn't help but chuckle at his daft coach. "Как долго? Я учился читать с 12 лет, но учиться говорить я начал только когда переехал в Детройт."(How long? Well, I've been learning to read it since I was about 12, but I only started to learn to speak it when I moved to Detroit.) Viktors jaw dropped, but still looked a little hurt, so Yuuri finished his explanation with a smile. "Почему? Был вот один фигурист, которого я хотел впечатлить, когда мы наконец-то встретимся." (As for why? There was this skater that I wanted to impress when we finally met.) Viktor turned in his arms and beamed at him, heart-shaped smile and all. "Ну, это сработало!" (Well, It worked!)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the potentially terrible translations, I don't speak anything but English and only have Google translate at my disposal. Feel free to suggest corrections or better translations. But hopefully, it's not too bad!
> 
>  
> 
> Corrected Russian translations thanks to Aenaestasis. Thanks again for your help!


End file.
